


Running away doesn't alway work

by Trash_queen_number_one



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Pregnant! Reader, Star Wars - Freeform, im sorry, may turn into multiple chapters but im not sure, polyamorus relationship, what did i even do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_queen_number_one/pseuds/Trash_queen_number_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader finds out that she's pregnant and doesn't do the smartest thing to deal with it. (Sorry I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running away doesn't alway work

She had been out all week. Both of them were clueless to how and why, but she was just fine when they had last saw her. She had called a few days ago sick, and when Hux asked if she needed him or Klyo to take care of her, she seemed frantic to keep them out of her quarters. She had. Been acting strangely the past few days, and her two lovers had now started to be concerned. Now Hux and Kylo Ren where looking down at a resignation letter, detailing her dismissal and the fact that she would be leaving in the next few hours. The two men quickly made it to (Y/N)'s quarters, careful not to look frantic in front of their underlings they passed in the hallways of the base. Kylo knocked three times on the door firmly and both waited for the girl to answer. They were outside her door for a few minutes and she hadn't answered yet. Hux started to internally panic and Kylo began to type in the code to open up the door. It opened to reveal no one inside.  
"(Y/N)" Hux called out, hoping that she was asleep or in another room, alas he heard no response.  
"(Y/N)!" He called out again. Kylo, meanwhile Kylo was going through various rooms searching for you or clues to where she could have gone, and why she was resigning.  
\------  
(Y/N) meanwhile was trying to avoid her lovers. She had just found out about a week ago that her suspicions were confirmed and that she was in fact, pregnant. She had no idea what to do about this situation, since no one could tell if it was Kylo's or Hux's. The three of them had been intimate several times, and quite honestly, she wasn't that surprised that something like this had happened. She was angry at herself for not trying to prevent this, and only blamed herself. She thought of the fights that would go on between the two on whether or not the baby was theirs, and when he or she would be born, which one would be absolutely heartbroken that the child was not theirs. So, she thought it best just to leave the situation, and resign to go to a different planet to start a new life. She hadn't been in her quarters much, especially right after turning in her resignation letter, and was currently at the mess hall, stalling so she would not to return to her quarters or her workplace, so that there would be a lesser chance of confrontation from the two men. She sighed and looked down at her food. She wasn't actually hungry, and plus she knew that she would probably throw it up later, the baby was really affecting her within the first few weeks that it had been conceived. It was then, out of the corner of her eye, that she spotted the two going in the direction of her quarters. She kept her head down, so they wouldn't see her, and apparently it worked, because were gone in a matter of seconds. She held her head in her hands and silently cried. She was going to leave the loves of her life, and she was deeply depressed about it. She knew it was for the best, and that it would save a lot more troubles in the future, she kept telling herself. She dared not look at her communicator, since she knew that it would be full of worried messages from them.  
\------  
Kylo and Hux had both agreed to stay in (Y/N)'s room until she returned, since she would need to come back eventually. She wasn't answering any of their messages, so they had no idea where she could be. They both sat on her couch and stayed silent, both wondering what could have happened to make do such a thing.  
Several hours later, (Y/N) had decided that it was safe to go back to her quarters, since she assumed that they would be done checking her room to look for her. She had stayed several hours in the mess hall, looking busy with paperwork, she had lost track of the time, stuck in her thoughts. When she looked up from her thinking, she had noticed that quite a time had passed, and that it was probably safe to go back and start to pack her things. She made her way to her rooms and slowly typed in the code to let her in. She looked inside, not to find an empty living room, but her two boyfriends seemingly shocked to see her in the doorway, both sitting up straighter and looking directly at her. She gasped, and tried to quickly turn on her heel and run the other direction, only to find that she couldn't. She was frozen in place, and Kylo had his hand out holding her there. Fear was running through her at the unexpected confrontation.  
"(Y/N)" Hux said softly. The door closed behind them and she could feel that she could now move freely again. She stood there, looking at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with either of them. Tears had started to run down her face, and she quickly wiped them.  
(Y/N)" she heard him say again. She slowly looked up to the face of the general.  
"Tell us, what is all of this, first you call out sick, now your leaving us, are you too cowardly to tell us yourself! Do we not satisfy you, do we not please you! Tell us, please!" At this, the girl let out a sob.  
"I'm- I'm sorry, but I-I can't."  
"Can't what, tell us that your done with us, casting us out like trash!" Kylo piped in.  
"I'm pregnant you bantha herders!" She sobbed. The two were shocked and silence filled the room. "I'm leaving because I know how much trouble this child will cause, and I don't want that, so yes, I'm leaving, now please go, I have to pack my things."  
"(Y/N), wait." Kylo said walking over to where she stood, he wrapped his arms around her smaller frame and rested his chin on top of her head. Hux joined a moment later. Though, (Y/N), couldn't see it, the two of them were smiling like a bunch of idiots. They both didn't care who's child it was. They just were happy for the fact that they could now have what they had both wanted in the future, a family


End file.
